Investigate November 05 2018 Detailed Dossier
https://ingress.com/investigate/ Nov. 05 2019 Dossier | Nov. 12 2019 Dossier | Nov. 19 2019 Dossier #Truthseeker https://ingress.com/truthseeker/ video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdBIHpUxd9Y #Truthseeker My name's P. A. Chapeau. There's a flood of information coming my way. And it all points to one thing: A conspiracy with the power to shape human destiny. We can't stick our heads in the sand and ignore what's happening around us. We need to act, together. Are you ready to become a #Truthseeker? Eureka https://ingress.com/eureka/ Eureka Oliver Lynton-Wolfe. Oh, wait, sorry. DOCTOR Oliver Lynton-Wolfe. Remember that name, you're going to see it a lot. This self-important, arrogant, but (even I have to admit) brilliant researcher made the Niantic Project what it was. He unlocked the secrets of XM objects, like Resonators, learned how to interact with transdimensional Portals (using nothing more than a cell phone!), and created the XM Scanner... what you know as the 'game' Ingress. Smart guy. But possessed by an insatiable hunger for knowledge. And that makes him dangerous. How dangerous? If you want to know the answer to that, you have to learn about what really happened on one fateful night at the Niantic Project. To some, a powerful moment of awakening. An Epiphany Night. To others, a disaster. The Niantic Calamity. One event. Two names. You'll figure out why soon enough. Triptych https://ingress.com/triptych/ Triptych Tycho. Ghost artist. Psychic. Nobody knows who he or she is, or even if it's one person. What they do know, is that Tycho has the uncanny ability to see things people don't want seen. Secret things. Classisified things. And sometimes things that haven't even happened yet. This person has been a massive thorn in the NIA's side. And as far as I'm concerned, that makes Tycho a friend of the family... But unfortunately, not one who makes things easy. Cryptic messages. Codes. Hidden details. Tycho's going to be a resource for us, that I'm sure of, but we're going to have to put in some effort too... Cognitive Enhancement https://ingress.com/investigate/cognitive-enhancement/ The link is not working - but it may have linked to this document Threats and Opportunities https://ingress.com/threats-and-opportunities/ Threats and Opportunities The NIA. An intelligence agency that -- if you believe the Wikipedia page -- was gracefully shut down in 1947. Hardly. They specialize in fringe technology research. Psychometry... Remote Viewing... Telekinesis... Their projects know no bounds. But their latest foray... after decades of being a black budget joke among the powers that be... it turned heads. They called it 'The Niantic Project.' And one very dedicated, very seasoned field officer took the entire project onto his shoulders. His name is Ezekiel Calvin. Goes by Zeke. A smart, dedicated, patriotic guy. But you don't spend a lifetime investigating the strange and improbable and not end up a little... warped. My suspicion? Ezekiel knew more about Exotic Matter than he let on when he brought this project into being... And the plans he set in motion have just begun. Project-Dunraven.001 Candidate_Onboarding A young woman. A mysterious room. A faceless voice. Not a good combo. I'm at a disadvantage. I've spent months looking into Niantic, the NIA and Ingress. I know a good amount, and I'm always learning more. This Dunraven Project, through. It's blindsided me. I know it's connected, but I'm not sure where this rabbithole leads. Candidate: Whoever you are, if you find this website, contact me. And watch your back. The world around you is not what it seems. Links to video - https://youtu.be/5AGR54FJlCY Persons of Interest: Tycho https://ingress.com/tycho/ Persons of Interest: Tycho You'll get to know me better in the weeks that come. You'll learn that I'm dogged, and that I have access. Lots of it. For now, just use it to your advantage. Here's some more intel about Tycho -- the psychic comic artist. Narrative Management https://ingress.com/narrative-management/ Narrative Management You familiar with the term 'Spin Doctor?' Well, the NIA has elevated it to a whole new art form. They call it 'Narrative Management' and Kendra Owens (long time political operative) is their razor-sharp weapon. Remember Epiphany Night? AKA the Niantic Calamity? It had consequences. Congressional subcommittee kinds of consequences. Ordinarily, that kind of scrutiny would paralyze a project, especially one as dark and dangerous as Niantic. But not when Kendra Owens and Zeke Calvin have their way. Any obstacle that appears before them, they glide over like its a gentle gust of air. These are seasoned operators. And we need to understand their methods if we're going to stop them. So read between the lines. Ask yourself: How did the puppetmasters pull the strings we can't see here?<